


First meet part two

by anorman05



Series: Forbidden love [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorman05/pseuds/anorman05
Summary: Jason finally meets Dick but what happens and does Jason have the same feelings as Dick?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys i am beginning to finally begin i might have posted the other part two but ignore it.

"I need a drink...BAD" Dick said as he was eating some cereal. As always his favorite captain crunch.  
"Do you ever eat anything other than catcha whatever it is?" asked his girlfriend Clark.  
"A. it is called captain crunch and B. no.no i do not." Dick responded with a full mouth.  
"Oh whatever fine. I'll take you to the bar but as long as you keep your hands to yourself" Clark agreed  
"can't promise that.' he replied

"Hey Dick,want the usual?" asked the bartender in a friendly manner  
"wadda ya think joe?" Dick remarked snarkily  
"all right one sall sue up"  
"hey hun" said a girl  
"back off i'm only here for a drink..."  
"fine!" screamed the girl

**Author's Note:**

> Will Dick give into your urges and get with the girl?  
> Or will he temporarily stay with clark?  
> It is up to YOU to decide


End file.
